lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
DHARMA booth video
Questo articolo descrive il DHARMA booth video, per altri filmati, guardare Filmati d'orientamento. Il DHARMA booth video è stato presentato al Comic-Con 2008 durante il Lost panel. Vero e proprio video nel video, ci mostraDan Bronsen, uno dei sei individui che hanno "passato" il test di reclutamento DHARMA in associazione con la Octagon Global Recruiting, che filma segretamente il video mostrato loro da Hans Van Eeghen, un impiegato DHARMA. Descrizione Il video mostra Pierre Chang, l'uomo conosciuto anche come Marvin Candle. Egli comunica che Pierre Chang è il suo vero nome, rivelandolo ufficialmente per la prima vota. Dice anche che morirà in una violenta purga, facendo apparentemente capire di essere al corrente che il video verrà mostrato a distanza di 30 anni da quando è stato girato: infatti menziona George W Bush ed internet, dimostrando una conoscenza degli avvenimenti futuri. Non è chiaro chi sia la fonte da cui ottiene queste informazioni sul 21esimo Secolo, ma cita la fonde come "attendibile". Il Dr. Chang menziona un "pinhole" che sta tentando di tenere aperto in rapporto agli studi che sta compiendo sulla "metrica di Kerr". Secondo la metrica di Kerr, una teoria usata per descrivere la rotazione dei buchi neri, ogni cosa, inclusa la luce, deve ruotare quando è vicina ad un buco nero. Applicando la Metrica di Kerr alla Teoria della relatività di Einstein, incappiamo in un wormhole (una sorta di "Stargate"). Citando Wikipedia: "Since the trajectory of observers and particles in general relativity are described by time-like curves, it is possible for observers in this region to return to their past." Così, almeno in teoria, i viaggi del tempo sono possibili utilizzando la Metrica di Kerr. Nel video il Dr. Chang sembra parlare con un uomo, forse due, dietro la cinepresa, non identificati. La persona(e) dietro la cinepresa sembra conoscere ciò di cui parla Chang. Si sentono infatti tre affermazioni rivolte a Chang. La prima esorta lo scienziato a continuare con le sue affermazioni quando egli cita la fonte dal futuro come "credibile". Il secondo e il terzo intervento notano che il tentativo di trasmissione che Chang compie è inutile e non sarà visto da nessuno e quindi chiedono allo scienziato "come si spegne la cosa". L'identità della persona o delle persone che parlano con Chang non viene mai rivelata dal filmato. Chang si rivolge anche ad un'altra persona non visibile nell'immagine e il cui nome non si sente chiaramente (Jennifer?), per far sì che porti fuori il neonato che inizia a piangere durante la registrazione del video. Non siamo al corrente dell'identità e della relazione che intercorra tra questa persona, il bambino e Chang, forse si tratta di suo figlio e sua moglie? http://www.torinoscienza.it/dossier/apri?obj_id=4482 Video nel video HLJ7bPpI8VM Transcript in inglese Dr. Chang: Hello. My name is Dr. Marvin Candle, and I....you know what? Forget it. No point in games anymore, right? (infant begins to cry off-screen) If you're watching this now, you already know that my name – my real name is Pierre Chang and I... (Baby's cries off-screen grow louder and Chang looks over. He gets up from the couch.) Dr. Chang: Unintelligible, just take him outside, please! I have one chance at this. (Chang sits back down.) static Dr. Chang: static I am the professor of theoretical astrophysics from Ann Arbor, Michigan. I was brought to this... static godforsaken island years ago, to conduct experiments to study the Kerr metric solution of the Einstein field equations, and to... static If I can keep this pinhole open long enough, you should be receiving my message roughly thirty years... static If you're... static The American president is a man named George W. Bush, you share digital information instantaneously on something called "Internet" and, unfortunately, my colleagues and I are all dead static a kind of... static, of violent purge. One that we are, apparently, powerless to escape. (Chang looks down sadly at his left arm, and grasps it with his right hand.) Dr. Chang: static This information comes to me from a source that has proven himself to be credible. Off-screen Voice: None of that matters. It doesn't matter. Just get to it. Please! static Dr. Chang: Regardless, (another male voice in static) if this transmission is successful, it's proof the work I've been doing here is valid. This place, it has extraordinary properties. I'm begging you, no matter what's happened, it's imperative that the DHARMA Initiative be reconstituted. You have to continue the research static and you have to do it now. Time is not just of the essence, it is the essence. Perhaps you'll be able to find a way to save us, to change the past and to... static Please, you have to stop what's about to happen, you can't let it...static Off-screen Voice: This is useless! Alright? It's just useless. They'll never gonna see this, Pierre. How do I turn this off? Dr. Chang: No, no! W-w-what are you doing? Off-screen Voice: How do you turn it off? Dr. Chang: No! What are you doing? static A questo punto, Hans Van Eeghen scopre la registrazione di Dan Bronsen e lo caccia dalla stanza; comunque Van Eeghen non tenta di confiscare a Bronsen il nastro del filmato. Trivia *A possible embedded image can briefly but clearly be seen in between distinct images of static in the video. It may be seen after Chang says "Einstein field equations" and prior to saying "If I can hold this pinhole." The image appears at approximate 1 minute and 45 seconds into the version of the video (Secret Candle) available at ABC.com here. *Chang sta registrando il suo messaggio pressapoco nel Luglio 1978. L' ARPAnet inizia il servizio negli anni '60 e lo termina nei primi anni '90. Chang potrebbe essere vissuto abbastanza a lungo da sapere che le affermazioni che ha registrato avevano qualche possibilità di essere ascoltate. Domande senza risposta *Chi sono il bambino e la persona che lo cura a cui Chang chiede di uscire durante la registrazione? *Chi parla a Pierre Chang durante la registrazione? *Chi è la fonte "attendibile" che parla a Chang della purga e degli eventi del 21° secolo?